


Things You Said At The Kitchen Table

by StrawberryDreamboat



Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDreamboat/pseuds/StrawberryDreamboat
Summary: Neither Gray nor Natsu knew "another day" would be today.Continuation of "Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep"
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/235182
Kudos: 19





	Things You Said At The Kitchen Table

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally had 0 motivation for anything but this struck me one day and it's a sequel of sorts to the previous work!

Neither Gray nor Natsu knew that “another day” would be today.

Sitting at the kitchen table, the two men ate in silence. An awkward tension hung in the air and thickly sat on their shoulders. On their tongues. They couldn’t find anything to say.

“Gray-”

“Natsu-”

Staring again. The kitchen went silent as their voices overlapped.

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me today” Natsu laughed somewhat embarrassed. “I can’t even talk and I don’t know, maybe it’s because you’re here and I haven’t seen you for a while.”

“That’s understandable, living with you for a week does feel kind of weird” Gray added before stirring the cereal around in his bowl. “...look I can’t hold a secret for long and you know that.”

“What are you talking about?” Natsu snorted. “What secret have you been holding? Did you secretly marry Juvia without my knowledge-”

“I know you like me.”

Cold.

The room felt cold. 

Natsu couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Gray hear _him_ earlier this morning? Oh god. 

“Gray come on, what are you talking about?” He laughed. It was all he could do to stave off the budding nausea of despair. He could play dumb, but underneath it, he knew that Gray _knew_. 

“I heard you this morning” Gray began. “But...if we’re being quite honest, I’ve known for a while.”

“So what? Are you going to just sit here and mock me for it?!” Natsu asked. 

He was worried, would Gray find it disgusting? Would it turn their friendship in a different direction? 

“Why would we be sitting here if I was going to do that!?” Gray snapped, fixing his posture in the chair but still slouching slightly. 

“Well, then what? Why are we talking about it? You have Juvia now right? You’re happy with her. I mean you went to _her_ place when everything went to shit!” 

Natsu’s cheeks were bright red with his anger. Emotions he hadn’t even thought about swelling to the surface and boiling over like an overfilled pot. Gray could do nothing but watch. He hadn’t thought about the decision to go, he just went.

“Natsu, it isn’t like that” He finally spoke. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Then what? What do you want from me by telling me you know?” Natsu finally asked, his voice cracking slightly. “What?”

“...I think I like you too” Gray admitted. “When I couldn’t find you...or anyone else in Fairy Tail, Juvia was a breath of fresh air but...I never stopped looking for you. You think I came upon your house by accident?” 

“You were looking for me…?” Natsu whispered.

“And I found you” Gray reached over, taking his hand. “If there’s anything I promised I would do, it was to find you.” 

There was silence again, this time not uncomfortable as the weight of the words spoken sank into the room and dispersed in a pleasant feeling. They sat with their fingers intertwined at the table and nothing else had to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
